


One shots!!! Wooo!!!

by Glitchy_things



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Fluff, Human AU, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I'll write more, Janus is nice, Logan freaks out over Romeo and Juliet, Logan is a nerd, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Patton just loves everyone, Roman loves Romeo and Juliet too much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cause im that bitch, im just throwin shit at the wall and if people like it, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchy_things/pseuds/Glitchy_things
Summary: I was bored at like 1 am so here we areaka: "I was flipping through an old notebook and found some good prompts, and if people particularly like them, i will write it for reals"
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. A message to the masses

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah here we are  
> time for some bullshit

So uh

Howdy y'all

Today on "Moon was bored, so here we are," we have Moon being awake far too late, and now he's created a one-shots book.

So, I have a few ideas, but feel free to leave some suggestions in the comments!

Angst isn't my fav, but I will write, along with smut cause, again, I'm that bitch.

I'll update this chapter with any hard no's if I come across one, but I strongly recommend any fantasy notions, as fantasy is my strong suit lmao.

Also, stan my snek boi, I love him.

Anyway byeeeeee


	2. Patton is 100% an adult. Really, we promise (no he's not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Patton has money, and...  
> well, it's Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this, I saw some shit on Tumblr and, again, here we are

Patton snuck back inside with his grocery bag full of treasure with blond hair tousled from the wind and lightly tanned, freckled skin with a light blush from the cold fall air. Quietly opening the door to the small apartment, he poked his head in first to make sure no one else was awake before coming inside.

It was really much too late for this, but Patton was a good friend. At least that's what he told himself. Mainly because he knew for a fact that aside from just being a good friend, he had been longing to do this since he had heard about adulting.

Virgil had been having a bad night, and he wanted to make him feel better. His first thought had been movies, but Virgil reminded him that it was 3am and that waking their roommates (especially Janus) was not the best idea for their health. So, when V had shown his friend the unholy combo of sugar he had screenshot from Tumblr a few days ago, Pat was ecstatic.

He took out the boxes and placed them on the counter, after he had made his way into the kitchen, and readied two plates along the way. He then took out a fruit-by-the-foot from the first box, creating two slabs of the snack. Next, he unboxed three packages of gushers, opened them, and placed them on top of one of the fruit-by-the-foot slices. He then took the other and put it on top of it all, creating a sugar-rush sandwich.

Pat repeated the process again, then, thinking quickly, one more time for any other visitors Virgil, and he might have. He brought out a third plate for it as well. He then balanced the three on his arms like an underpaid waiter and carefully walked over to Virgil's room. He kicked on the door three times as a way of knocking and waited as his friend got out of bed to open it.

. Patton smiled as Virgil's jaw dropped at the sight, then quickly opened the door wider so the smaller man could slip in. V was at least 5 inches taller than his friend, with much paler skin and brown hair that was accentuated with purple streaks. He had put dark black eyeshadow under his eyes, which showed off his eye bags rather than hiding them. He had dark brown eyes that were a stark difference to Patton's clear, sky blue. Virgil wore a baggy black hoodie that was patched in many different places with purple, and a pair of black sweatpants. On the other hand, Pat wore a light blue polo, now covered by his gray cardigan and a pair of khaki slacks. 

Walking into V's room, the younger man could see why his friend stayed in here so often. While yes, the darkness and blackness of the room were a bit sad, it was decked out with just about every commodity one might want. Fairy lights strung on the ceiling were flashing different rainbow colors. There were padded, soundproof walls that were usually meant to keep from bothering everyone else with loud music, however, the only this playing out of the speakers was a relaxing lofi song. A small fridge sat in the corner next to the large bed, and a cage probably meant for Virgil's spider sat next to it. If Patton was honest, the room looked much bigger inside than outside, but he supposed that was just a trick of his brain.

Pat followed his friend to the bed, where they sat down cross-legged with their snacks.

"Ya know, Pat," Virgil said, "I didn't actually think you were gonna get this. I thought you were gonna be a 'responsible adult' and bring home some sort of apples or something."

"Well, of course not!" Patton giggled, "When my friends are feeling sad, I bring out everything to make them feel better!"

Glancing down at the unholy sandwich and back up, V said, "Are you sure we're not gonna get diabetes the second we bite into this?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out!"

The two bit in, Virgil reacting with a playfully disgusted look, and Pat trying to hold in laughter.

"Ugh," Virgil muttered, "That is absolutely horrible."

He took another bite as Patton finally burst into laughter.

"It really is! And I love it!"

The two of them kept giggling together for a while until they heard a sharp knock on their door. The two men froze, and Patton slowly moved and opened the door to see a tired and disappointed Logan.

Logan was wearing his unicorn onesie over his tousled black hair, glasses set askew over his dark eyes with a cup of coffee in his right hand and a book in his left. He was even taller than both of them, and Pat was just about chest height to him.

"You do realize," he said in a monotone voice, "that it is 6am? How long have you two been awake?"

Patton turned back to Virgil, who just shrugged, looking slightly sheepish. Turning back, he tried to explain himself.

"Well, you see, Virgil wasn't feeling great, so at around three I went to get gushers and fruit-by-the-foot so we could make sandwiches, and then we lost track of time and-"

Logan cut him off by saying, "Stop. It's okay. It does also explain the boxes on the counter. Just make sure to get some sleep?"

"We will!" Patton said, right before he let out a giant yawn.

"We still have one if you want it," Virge said, bringing the last plate over to the tall man.

"No, it's really okay-"

"C'mon, Lo!" Patton begged, "Please?"

Logan sighed and smiled, taking the plate.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt..."

And that's how Janus walked into the living room to see three of his friends passed out on the sofa, one with a disgusting looking sandwich in his hand.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! that was fun as fuck, and I just got reminded of it from my notebook. Please leave comments and kudos and all that as well as any constructive criticism! Comments will (not) be met with squeals and excited jumping around. Also, please tell me if I need to add or get rid of any tags. Have a good day!


	3. Logan just fuckin... snaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based around a this i jotted in my notebook a few months back "Romeo is a bitch." Took it and ran with it lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had fun with this! Hope you like it!

Today was not the day that Virgil thought Logan was going to come storming down the steps with a book in hand, screaming so loud, V could hear it over his maxed-out volume headphones, but there he was.

He had been sitting on the couch, enjoying some music while Roman watched tv, and Janus scrolled through his phone, but this rude interruption was too good to miss. Virge took out his headphones, quickly turning on his phone camera and trying to get the best view he could.

The first thing captured was, "You know what?! Romeo is a bitch!"

At that, Roman gasped indignantly, and Janus snickered, never looking up from his phone.

"Whatever do you mean?" Roman questioned.

"Do you really want me to go into this because I will go into this," Logan shot back.

"Yeah, go ahead!" Princey stood up.

"Well, first off, He only dated Juliet for looks!"

"I mean-"

"They had their first kiss the night they met and got married the next morning! I'm starting to think they're lesbians!"

"Romeo and Juliet, lesbians confirmed," Janus snickered while Roman stood up straight (or gay).

"Ever heard of love at first sight, Calculator?!"

"Marrying less than 24 hours after you meet someone isn't love at first sight! Besides, Romeo only started dating cause he was butthurt about Rosaline dumping his ass!"

"Okay, valid, but still! He was lovestruck!"

Virgil knew he was never gonna let them live this down.

"Next, he thought it would be a wonderful idea to get into a fight with the man who is COURTING HIS WIFE after the prince told them that if they ever got into a fight again, they would DIE!"

"Listen, he hurt his friend!"

"Why not get him into a doctor first!? Not leave him to die to try and avenge his blood loss?!? And when he got consequences, his first thought is to cry at the man's feet that married him!"

"It was a very emotional time for him!"

"Then next, instead of, oh, I don't know, using the one time you get to sneak into your lover's garden to plan her running away to be with you, you just compliment her and leave?? That would have saved so much time and effort and lives!"

"He thought it would be romantic, give him a break!"

At this point, the two men were not inches apart, shouting in each other's faces. Patton had walked in at one point, but immediately turned around and left after seeing the commotion.

"And next, you conspire with a priest to make it look like your lover DIED so you can meet her in a tomb and run off with her? Surely there could have been a more straightforward solution!"

"It was all he could think of at the time! He was pressed!"

"And then, when you get there and see Juliet presumed dead, you [COMMIT TOASTER BATH (none of those references :P)]!? It was your idea to make her look dead!"

"He was grieving, his wife just died!"

"A wife he met less than a week ago!"

"He was starstruck, he-"

Suddenly, Roman, snapped his head to look at Virgil, barely keeping in his giggles.

"Have... have you been videoing us this whole time?"

Logn also took a step back, a cherry red blush creeping into his face, adjusting his tie.

"Maybe..." Virgil drawled.

At the face Roman made, Virgil finally exploded into laughter, not noticing the look of mischief that crossed Princey's face.

"Might wanna run, emo boy," Jan snorted.

Booking it to his room and locking the door, Virgil pulled out his phone again and went to his gallery. He was probably going to keep watching until he had it memoried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was a ride. Basically me venting my feelings about this idiocy of Romeo onto paper lmao.


	4. Virge had a lousy night: cuddles ensue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, lets just ignore how damn long it has been since I've updated this fic, as well at how short this chapter is. I got pulled into the haikyuu fandom, so expect fics of that (not here, duh). Also, it's probably shit cause I wrote this at 2:30 am

Virgil sat on his bed, hoping that his music would cover the sound of his wail.

Of course, of course, he had a panic attack in the middle of the movie night. He just happened to check his phone and see that his friend Remy was in the hospital.

(I'm not getting into why I just wrote this for the cuddles at the end.) 

So he sat there, breathing so quickly he didn't know if his body could keep up, sobbing with his knees against his chest, mind racing and I Write Sins, Not Tragedies blasting at full volume out of the speakers in an attempt to keep his roommates from noticing his panic.

But, as usual, something had to go wrong. Virge heard a quiet knock on his door, and he hoped the person would just go away if he didn't answer. No luck.

"Hey, are you okay in there?" It was Roman's voice. Even better, "I thought I heard crying, and I just wanted to make sure..."

"I-I'm fine, go away," Virgil said, then instantly mentally kicked himself for coming across so angry.

"You don't sound like it. May I come in?"

He weighed his options before calling out, "Sure..."

Roman opened the door and gasped at the sight of Virgil. 

He was a total wreck, snot, and tears soaking his hoodie, face bright red, and eyes downcast. Quickly closing the door and rushing over, he sat on the bed and hugged his boyfriend.

"Hey, hey, listen to me," Roman muttered, so only Virgil would have heard if the music wasn't so loud, "It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be alright. Can you breathe with me? In... 2... 3... 4..., hold... 2... 3... 4... 5..."

As he counted, the panicking sides breathing slowly turned from spastic to controlled to normal to deep. The two of them stayed like that for a while, until Virgil lay down. Roman followed suit, hugging him from behind, just holding the smaller man. Eventually, he fell into a deep sleep, and the other watched his tiny breaths in and long breaths out, enjoying how much his boyfriend trust him. He was also thankful to Logan for teaching him the breathing exercises. He was going the have to pick up a book for him. But most of all, he was thankful that he could calm down Virgil, at least enough to get him to sleep.


End file.
